


Mountains

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Koichi has work to do.





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC - May 15 – mountain, star, glasses

The mountain of unbuilt gunpla waiting in Koichi's apartment didn't quite make him smile, but Koichi's did pause for a moment and consider what he wanted to build versus what he needed to build. 

He'd grabbed dinner from the nearby conbini and eating was definitely the first order of business. His Galbaldy Rebake had taken a few days to build, and he'd definitely spent quite a bit of time helping the others with their kits. 

He had a list from Nanami of what kits needed to be built for potential rentals, mostly new releases and a couple older kits made popular by a new manga that Koichi admittedly hadn't read yet. The most important ones had a little star drawn by their names and Koichi had already dragged them home the day before. 

Eating in silence, he wondered where to start. He didn't have quite the same amount of time, after all. But he'd get it all done... Painting was the main thing he couldn't do at night, but he could do all of the prep-work. 

He did a quick sweep of all the trash in the apartment and then took it down to the bin. With everything in place, Koichi was definitely ready. And he finally smiled at the thought of more new fans trying out GBN using kits he'd built. 

The next day was a day off... No need to worry about sleep... He could fall into bed at dawn with his glasses still on and dream about polycaps and v-fins and...

Koichi grabbed the first starred kit on his list and pulled out the instructions. Oh, this was going to be an interesting build - and a fun kit. It would have been fun to play as with the old system, but it'd be good in GBN, too. Maybe he'd give it a try at some point. 

Koichi gave one last look at the mountain of gunpla he had that was waiting to be built. And smiled.


End file.
